


Walking in the darkness

by Wipsydreams



Series: What Happens in Calispito [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :'), All that lemon later, Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Basically she permanetly a virgin, Big sis reader, Blood, Candy, Cats, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is cool beans but hurt reader and badoom they gotta kill, Chara is your sibling too, Crossbreeding, Dancetale Sans is shy, Ecto D, Error is a Tsundere, Even with trips to the bonezone., F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fresh is cool, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gore, Holidays, I need a Co-author, If reader not used to da dick it burns, Innocent Blueberry, Is that sin?, Magic Arousal, No it's just Fell and Echo being asshats, O.Cs, Overprotective Ink!, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor baby Frisk D:, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can become a dragon, Reader does spells but tries to hide it, Reader don't have time for bullshit, Reader has controllable venomous teeth, Reader has future vision, Rich reader, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans doesn't approve of Mettaton, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skeleton tounges, So-called innocent o.c, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Stop me from tagging, Ut sans is an Ass to you at the start, V sex, V-Card, Villainous O.C, Well duh, heat - Freeform, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wipsydreams/pseuds/Wipsydreams
Summary: "Too many eyes."Stop."Too many threads.'Go away."Soon something will cut off ones head."Stop it!"Go over, turn a new leaf."Shut up."A SKELETON filled with disbelief."Shut up!That's when you woke up.And found out monsters were now on the surface.(Summary Updated on 3/10/17)(Smut chapters marked with *)(Murder-involved chapters Marked with @)





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story so.. :)?  
> Sorry if I don't update, I have a -on-screen- keyboard.  
> THE ONSCREEN KEYBOARD IT NOW a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was edited on 3/1/17

 

You fumble in your bed, as your curly, (h/c) hair puffs out, pulling the covers onto your arms and pulling out your phone. Your mini orb trinket bobs on the phone.

 

Checking the news, You sigh, it was only a month that monsters were on the surface. Before you can react, a small pale child with chocolate colored hair runs into your room and jumps onto you.

 

“Big sis, c’mon! **Frisk** is waiting!” They said with excitement. Who might they be? _Chara._ You sigh, getting up and taking a shower, putting on your clothes and drive the two for their first day of school.

 

Monsters see you driving the ambassador, so do humans. Your purple amulet shines as you drop them off. Hostility seething from your **SOUL** as you stare at the anti-monster protests. _They are no better!_ You think, driving home to put on your work uniform and heading towards the large restaurant ‘ **Dash and Dine** ’, Waiting for a customer you see 2 monsters being in an argument with your asshole coworker know as Kathleen.

 

“Why can’t we eat here?!” said the tall female monster, She had blue scales and red hair, along with one yellow eye. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans.

The small chubby one was a dinosaur as she looked pleadingly at the Fish monster.

“Undyne.. Please-” Kathleen cuts her off rudely “Wanna know why? This is a Human Only rest-” She’s cut off by a slap to the face. By you.

 

“Whoa.. Who are you?” ‘Undyne’ says. Your green eyes gleaming with your usual friendliness.

 

“(Y/N), May I take your order?” You say sarcastically.

 

“I’m Undyne, this is my girlfriend Alphys!” She said, while Miss Kath-mic-asshat glares at you.

 

“Hi.. i’m trash.” Alphys said, Black pupils meeting Green iris.

  
  
Yup, you have new friends so.. Now what?


	2. In when Undyne invites You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invited to a Anime Marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> The AU Sanses come from a machine.  
> The guardians? heh..  
> that's a secret

__

After Foolishly deciding to Give your phone number to the monster couple, you pick up Frisk and Chara and drive home.

 

“So, how was school?” You say, too giddy that you made friends with a MONSTER. You get out your phone and got ready to play KARMA.

 

“Some kids were really mean! They tried to hurt Frisky!” Chara blurted, You stop, glance back with Frisk casually speaking to someone, Maybe Monster kid?

 

“I met two monsters at the cafe today, a fish and a Dino lizard thing.” You say.

Frisk eyes light up and they start signing.

 

{Undyne and Alphys?} they sign, you nodded as the chorus of KARMA came up, and you started to sing.

 

_ “Now you used up all your  **luck** , _

_ It’s time to get what you deserve _

_ I’m holding out for  _

_ KARMA. _

_ I’m holding up to watch you  _

_ B u r n.” _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

You sing along while driving home, Chara singing along while Frisk tries to clap their hands to the beat 

while Frisk tries to clap their hands to the beat.

  
When you get home, you go to the kitchen and start up the oven for pizza, getting it ready for cooking it, after it you earn a text.

_ 6:09pm Armor Fishy: What up, punk? _

_ 'Huh, Undyne texted me?'  _ You think.

_ 6:11pm Draconian: Nothing, just preparing dinner for Frisk and Chara, why do you ask? _

_ 6:13pm Armor Fishy: Let’s do an anime marathon with them! _

_ 6:16pm Draconian: Alright. _

Turning off the oven. You put away the pizza, and tell the Twins(Yes.) the news, putting on your vibrant green sweater. You text Undyne for directions.

_ 6:31pm Armor Fishy: Sodekri street, 671 _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When you arrive, you have been tackled by Undyne, Frisk signs at her to stop mauling you,

She gets up. “Sup, Nerd! Glad you could make it!”

You respond with a giggle, and stand to see Two figures in the doorway.

One radiating curiosity and joy.. One with…

Hostility and laziness.


	3. Two Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the skeletons, and Sans is suspicious of you not knowing about Chara's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out! And I don't have a On screen keyboard anymore! Whooo!  
> And did you know that miss Reader was exposed to magic when she was young? Frisk and Chara were too, but they aren't descendants of dragons.. I wonder why?

You took a step back,  _ Who are these.. Monsters?  _ You think, Chara helps you up, they seemed to flinch.

 

Your vision clears and you see them. Frisk immediately hugs both of them, and then gets off for you to have a look.

 

The tall one that radiates Joy wears  a white armor-like shirt with yellow rims, and seems to wear  white.. Underwear?? He seems too happy to realize that you're in confusion of why he’s wearing it.

The shorter one with Hostility to you or one of your younger siblings wears a blue sweater, a white shirt with the words ‘Get dunked on!’ in black letters. He also wears black basketball shorts and Pink slippers.

 

_ They are skeletons..  _ You realize. Mustering courage to actually say something, you spoke, though it sounded you were more afraid than you wanted too.

 

“Hello, I’m.. (Y-Y/N).. And this is um.. Chara.. Frisk’s twin/sibling..”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

 

“I’m (Y/N).. And this is.. **Chara** .”

 

He couldn’t believe it, Chara. Of ALL humans, was here in front of him. Right now, and then there was (Y/N), She looked brave enough, but how could she act so casual?

 

Did she not know about what Chara did?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Frisk began to sign,Chara put their hands down, shaking their head.

 

You look at Chara. Then the skeleton bros, wondering why no one is speaking. Chara pipes up first, clearly uneasy about one of them, but they keep their tone under control.

 

“So, (Y/N) this is Papyrus-” They point their hand to the tall one. “And this is sans!” They point to him. You try to say “Hello.” but you are cut off by ‘Papyrus’

 

“HELLO LADY HUMAN! THAT IS RIGHT! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PAY NO ATTENTION TO SANS, HE MAKES TOO MANY PUNS!” The giant skeleton yells or speaks loudly. You winced at the volume, your  **SOUL** flinched from the high volume. The shorter skeleton shrugs, and says “alright pap, don’t think she’ll listen to you though. Let’s get inside, don’t want to get cold  **down to the bone** .”

 

“GODDAMMIT SANS!” Papyrus shrieks. You, Frisk and Chara laugh along with Sans, while Undyne groaned in annoyance.

 

“Sans is right though.” Undyne said. She looked cold and her scales her getting flakes of snow on them. “It’s pretty cold.” 

You walked inside, Sans trailing behind you.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

As he walked inside, He saw you glimpse at him, and turn away. 

 

_ Why doesn’t she know? _ He thought, he looked at Chara and said.

 

“kid, follow me.” Chara followed Sans into the hallway and into a Reddish blue room,

  
“So kid..  **W h y   a r e   y o u   h e r e?”**


	4. Shield this Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans becomes a asshat tsundere, Chara acts weirdly around Papyrus, and you have a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hello my precious visitors and friends/guests! Enjoy this chapter! Let's see if I can do another one in a day!  
> Also what is the plural form of Alphys?

“Hehe.. **Oh sans..** You're not here to kill me, aren’t you? Big sis wouldn’t like that!~”

 

He slowly grew aggravated by the kid, a few wisps of flame rose from his eye. He stared Chara down, prepared to kill if necessary. Maybe reluctantly, from the way you were staring at him.

 

“just tell me why you're here chara. And i’ll leave you alone.. **for now.** ”

 

They chuckled, then giggled, their eyes gleamed with a hint of Determination mixed with insanity.

 

“I’m here to destroy Alphys’s machine Sans. **It’s going to wreck us all** if I don’t destroy it, the void is getting closer Sans.”

 

“What?” He couldn’t understand. The void couldn’t be doing it, could it? His mind whirled with the reasons why it was acting like this.

 

“Ahuhuhu~.. Why am I doing this? (Y/N) has been having weird dreams, she’s told Frisk and me, oh wait, should I tell you what they are? Nah...Ahuhu…”

 

He had enough of this, before he could do anything, you came into the room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

 

“Hey you two! C’mon Undyne is waiting!” You said, acting already if you were friends with them.

 

You waited for them to get out, and you glanced at Sans, planning to make small talk.

 

“So.. what did you guys do?” you say, curiosity giving away.

“nothing, talked, why the fuck you care?”

 

“You don’t need to be a Asshole, jeebus.”

“haha, very funny, **seer-eyes.** ”

 

Alright be like that, you snorted and went to make popcorn.

As you turned on the microwave, You see Papyrus.. With spaghetti? Chara awkwardly pulls your sleeve.

 

“Big sis, can I add the salt?” You smile and nod.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

 

After eating Spaghetti. Which tasted like raw sewage I might add but you endured it. You all went to watch ‘Vampire knight’ which Sans  always looked away from when he saw blood.

 

“Bad memories?”

“nope, don’t know what you're saying.”

“C’mon everybody has them, even innocent Papyrus here.” Aha, that made him flinch.

“ **what do you know about Papyrus?”** Holy shit, his eye sockets went as black as when you close your eyes sometimes.

“Nothing, just saying that he has bad memories too, maybe even nightmares.” And after your sentence, you ignored him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

 

Chara hated this, they hated seeing Sans being a bitch to you, they hated the fact that you're dreams were getting darker, yet darker, They HATED that they couldn’t do anything.

 

They awkwardly stared at Papyrus, cutting off his head was va vibrant memory, they smiled, then giggled in their bloodlust but stopped.

 

“HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING?”

“Oh sorry Papyrus! Just remembering one of Sanses puns.” They liked Sans’s(plural?) puns, but hated his attitude.

“SANS IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU TWO..” He muttered, Chara saw you come into the kitchen with Popcorn kernels, preparing for small talk, they asked you.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

 

You were the last to fall asleep, when you did, you stayed like that, and couldn’t wake yourself up, so you fell asleep with eyes almost glued shut-like.

 

You woke up in a white room. _Great, false awakenings._ You though bitterly, getting up, you saw you're body was transparent-like.

 

You tried saying hello, but It became a “☟︎♏︎●︎●︎□︎✍︎” _What the actual -insert swearword here-?_ You thought, You saw a figure.

 

He wore a white coat the was as long like a  trenchcoat, He carried a large knife, and had a large cape thing with black and white, you tried calling out to him, maybe for HELP.

 

“Hello?” It came out clear! You sighed, then stopped when he suddenl;y teleported right in front of you.

 

“Who are you..” He said, you looked shocked your SOUL was pulsing in FeAr.

“(Y/N)..” You said, feeling nervous, but no Nervousness in you're voice however.

“I see…” You conversed before he told his name.

 **“I’m Cross.”** He said. Leaving you shocked at what you learned..

 _Cross, huh?_ You thought, then you woke up, the name stuck in your mind.


	5. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pass out from over exertion, Papy revives you, Alphys is shocked from what Sans tells her.

You felt your body go numb, even your mouth, blinking for 5 seconds, you looked to what was in front of you with your Greenish-(E/Y)ish eyes.

 

You see that Chara and Frisk have decided to watch ‘Sailor Moon’. You tried speaking.

But nothing came out. It was like your voice decided to jump out the window of a laboratory that was your vocal cords.

 

Your mouth felt  **dry** , so dry in fact you could feel your lips cracking from the dryness, you could taste the strange metal taste that you get if your tongue of your mouth for too long and you put it back in. 

 

The numbness went away finally, you tested it by moving your fingers. Yep, they still work. Legs? Yup they do too.

 

You spoke, feeling your voice crack from the lack of water.

“Go-od mo-rni-ng, Char-a a-nd Fr-isk. Ho-w di-d yo-u slee-p- Oh!”

 

Before you can even finish your sentence Chara hands you a cup of water, you drank it, feeling your mouth finally stop being so  **FREAKING DRY.**

 

“Thank you.” You say happily while you put the cup on the brown wooden coffee table next to you, Chara and Frisk proceed to maul you. You hear footsteps and you look up.

 

It was Alphys.

 

“Hey Alphys! What’s up!” You say feeling your mouth become dry a bit. She looks at you and gives a shaky-but-it’s-still-morning-so-I’ll-just-do-this thumbs up.

 

You let out a sigh, then look at your phone.

 

_ 10:23am 599-1942: GREETINGS HUMAN! UNDYNE HAS GIVIN ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER! ALONG WITH  HER GIVING IT TO SANS BUT NEVERMIND THAT! HOW WAS YOUR NAP? _

 

Huh, it’s Papyrus. You smile lightly and add his phone number.

 

_ 10:27 Draconian: I’m alright Papy, how are you? _

 

_ 10:31 Skelecinnamon: I’M ALRIGHT LADY HUMAN! I TOOK A NAP EVEN THOUGH THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD NOT TAKE NAPS! WE ARE HAVING SPAGHETTI AND EGGS AND BACON AND PANCAKES! _

 

_ 10:33 Draconian: That’s a little excessive Papy, don’tcha think? _

_ 10:35 Skelecinnamon: NOTHING IS EXCESSIVE! FOR WE HAVE SO MANY INGREDIENTS! NOW COME ON!(i imagined Papyrus would say ‘Come on!’ with a british accent.) _

 

You get up, heading to the kitchen Sans, Undyne, and Alphys are already there, along with Frisk and Chara running to the chairs next to Undyne and Sans. Chara next to Undyne, Frisk enar Sans. You chose the one next to Alphys.

 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sans watched you in the hall, You were sweating.  **Inhuman-like.** In

your SLEEP. He tried reading your soul but he got this only.

 

**_(Y/N)_ **

**_AT: 31 DF: 67_ **

**_Weapon: Unknown_ **

**_Armor: Amulet_ **

**_Soul: AETHER_ **

**_LVL: Unknown_ **

**_The mysterious neutral._ **

**_Overprotective of CHARA and FRISK._ **

**_Likes: None._ **

 

He seemed curious, AETHEr.. What is that? And more importantly, and if it were an instinct then..

 

**How could you hide something that you didn’t know you could?**

 

**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~***

 

You proceeded to go up stairs, from Undyne telling you to “Go get Super smash bros for the Wii U! It’s upstairs!” She said [quite loudly] and luckily, you had your 3DS. Walking towards her room where the game should be..

 

A stab of ice cold FURY shocked your brain,  _ ‘Cross’  _ that name was stuck in your head. You let out a whimper of pain, and the pain was set ablaze like a Volcano in the ‘Ring of Fire’..

 

You heard someone running, Just as you hit the floor, a covered hand pulls you up in it’s arms, a small hum could be heard and you opened your eyes.

 

Papyrus is healing you.

After assuring him you were find, you both got the game.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Sans.. Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Cause’ that human has a soul called.. Well.. uh..”

 

“Well what Sans?”

  
  
  
  
**“aEtHeR”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comin right up! And I'm making a new series!


	6. Notebook: Soul Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys opens the book that Gaster once created.  
> But to her dismay..  
> It's Not what it seems to be.

Alphys glanced at the notebook she found.

 

It was covered in dust, The author’s name blurred out and smudged by something, the title was imbued with gold lettering.

 

**‘Soul Types’**

**‘Written by Dr.#####’**

 

She opened the book.

 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~~*

 

**_Sympathy - Khaki_ **

**_This soul is a defender, prefers to defend others in combat, Subject 5 has this soul, He seems scared, Alas science must go on. I learned of this soul from him creating a dome to surround the subjects to protect them. Merciful_ **

 

**_Secretive - Greyish-Purple_ **

**_This is a neutral soul, prefers offense. Subject 8 and 2 have this soul. Learned from giving them the ‘Soul Pills’._ **

 

**_Fear - Pink_ **

**_Subject 9 has this soul as core trait, the others seem to get pink pulses throughout their souls, She doesn’t seem to afraid. Despite having a weak offense soul, Low HP. High attack._ **

 

**_Courtesy - Lime Green_ **

**_Subject 10 has this soul, a defender but seems as if he hates his soul. Why is that?_ **

 

**_Tolerance - Peach_ **

**_Subject 4 has this soul, tested the pill onto her. She took it quite well for an offense. She shrieked a lot. Note for future experiments and tests. Use magic to make her mute._ **

 

**_Composure - Sky white blue_ **

**_Subject 7 has this soul, clearly is numb and/or feels light sparks of pain, neutral, prefers offense._ **

 

**_Indigo - Rectitude_ **

**_A variation of Justice. More keen on it though, subject 11 has this soul, gleams to brightly for my taste. Must make sure to add ‘Dimmer’ pills to it. Will not screaming ‘I will kill you!’ at me. Justice-based offense user._ **

 

**_Tenacity - Pale pink_ **

**_Variation of Determination. Must make sure to harvest the gleaming hints of red in subject 3. Neutral._ **

**_Update 8/##/##94_ **

**_Takes an interest in Subject ##. Why?_ **

 

She flipped through the pages.

 

Then stopped.

 

**_Aether - Light purple_ **

**_Subject ## has this soul. He seems freaked out with the experiments, neutral. This soul always appears for ### ######### child in his family. Bloodline will ###### carry it. Will update sooner._ **

**_Update: April, ##, ##98_ **

**_He escaped! The subjects even kept quiet! How could they!  I needed him! I needed to test the new soul pills! I NEED THIS HUMAN BACK! I need to use one of my ####._ **

**_He’ll understand.. Right?_ **

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

 

She looked disturbed.. 

How could the previous royal scientist do this? And under the king’s nose? Well muzzle.

She called out to Sans, but he was upstairs playing super smash bros. A small battle cry that was heard, and a shriek of denial was heard as well.

 

_ Must be Undyne and Chara or (Y/N).. _ She thought.

 

She looked at one of the machines, it was rusted and was missing some glass and magic tubes but..

  
**She could make this work.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am  
> I  
> going  
> too  
> fast  
> with the plot???


	7. Slight misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has begun watching you.  
> Sans takes an interest in you.  
> Chara continues to be secretive.  
> Sans keeps his -I-am-a-tsundere-ass-jerk- Act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2cd chapter in a day.

Undyne won for the SIXTH. TIME. IN. ROW. You could practically feel the anger lurking near Frisk.

 

Papyrus let out a groan of annoyance, Sans shrugged. Frisk and Chara glared practical daggers at the TV. As if they both hoped the screen would say one of their characters names.

 

Chara threw their hands up into the air and shrieked. “THAT’S IT UNDYNE! YOUR CHEATING!!” They screamed. At least it sounded like screams to you.

 

“No I’m not, nerd! You just don’t practice!” Undyne shot back. You let out a chuckle at the two arguing, Sans looks at you and You feel that he’s staring. You let out a small hiss of annoyance, but not enough for Venom to come out.

 

He stopped staring but then he did a pun.

 

“hey guys, wanna hear a joke?”

 

“NO, SANS”

 

You just looked at him, Chara and Undyne even stopped. Frisk had their arms like they were gonna cheer in a football game, You felt you had to make a pun of your own.

 

“who was the smartest skeleton detective ever?” Sans said, with a voice that you interpreted that meant I’m-doing-this-to-stop-the-tension.

“SANS. NO.” Papyrus says, a small hint of annoyance could be heard in his voice, Chara could be heard silently tapping their foot. Undyne let out a small groan. You were the one to say it.

  
  


“Who?”

“sherlock bones.” You let out a laugh, You thought you could see Sans smiling for a second. But if he did, he wiped it off

 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SANS!” Papyrus shouted, Another groan was heard from the fish lady. Her yellow eye was darting around. Frisk didn’t speak, but they smiled a bit. Chara laughed as well.

 

You realized Undyne was looking for Alphys.

A loud sound of glass breaking was heard.

Alphys was downstairs.

You darted up, faster then anyone else. The room went silent.

“I’ll go get Alphys. She’s been downstairs for a while now.”

You ran off, with Sans watching you worriedly for an odd reason. Though you didn’t feel it.

But you did hear a small song. _ Why though?  _ You felt you were being watched by someone else.

~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sans could practically feel the anger off of Chara, they wanted to  **Stab** Undyne right in the other eye. It was the 6th time in a row that She beat all of them.

 

His thoughts drift back to you, pale skin. Greenish-(E/C) eyes, long curly (H/C) hair. Even your soul was pretty. But he couldn’t trust you yet. You had to earn his trust.

 

He realizes he’s staring at you, when you made a noise of Annoyance. He decided to make a pun.

And then you noticed Alphys was gone. **Merely moments later.**

 

~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

“so... what do you think?”

“I don’t know, #####. She seems different.”

“really ###? you don’t remember creating  **_Her?_ ** ”

“No, I don’t.. but.. She’s like a sibling to them…”

“what do you expect?” He said, his eye sockets watching the portal.

“We should watch her, just in case.”

“really? you're acting like #####!”

“DON'T ever compare me to him!”

 

“alright.. but..”

**_“which one of us will meet her first?”_ **


	8. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ### and ##### are curious about (Y/N)  
> Alphys tries to hide something.
> 
> Shoutout to Punny_Fan figuring out the first guardian names to pop in!
> 
> (Note: PLEASE READS! I'm now going to try to write 2 chaps a day on the weekends. One chapter a day on a weekday. If I misss more than one day, it's because  
> A. I was lazy.  
> B. I'm grounded.  
> Or  
> C. I forgot)

You ran down the stairs, You darted your eyes across the cold, bare basement that they had. You heard a small “O-Ow!” You assumed it was Alphys.

 

You still felt eyes **boring** into your back, hearing the others calling for you to wait up. You chose to *Ignore.

You could hear stutters. Another crash of glass, cursing, and a sound of fire being used. Maybe for welding?

 

You took a step forward. You were DETERMINED.

Sans had teleported behind you, and put his hand on your shoulder, keeping you there.

“k-kid, alph is busy right now..” He said in a deep voice

 

You tried to pull away, but his grasp was stronger than you **~~_trained-_~~** realized.

“Let go.” You said, squirming. Clearly not wanting to stand there, you tried launching off, but that did no good, Sans on the other hand, looked like he wasn’t even tired. Just worried and annoyed.

“ **_no_ ** ” He said, in a low, growly voice, that made you freeze up, He chuckled. And stopped.

 

The others came down rushing in. Sans finally released his grip, but teleported away in a blue flash. You heard a squeak from Alphys(?)

 

“Hey, Punk! Don’t leave us standing there!” Undyne said quite loudly, Papyrus nodded, Frisk and Chara were both panting heavily.

 

“Sorry guys-” You said with a shrug, then turned to where a conversation was heard. “-But let’s go get Alph’, alright?”

Chara nodded in unison with Frisk. You still felt you were being watched, and you felt uneasy..

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**_“alph, what are ya doing?”_ **

 

 **_“Sans, not right now.”_ ** Alphys said. She was busy trying to attach magic tubes onto the machine, it was a bit fixed. Blue glass was put on the top, readings were stable as well, She was really busy, but Sans was  **not** going to let (Y/N) realize wwhat Alphys was doing.

 

Sans didn’t even think for a moment. Then he spoke again.

**_“alphys, just c’mon, why are you doing- no wait. WHAT are you doing?”_ **

 

“Sans, please leave me alone. I need to-” She stopped her sentence.

He looked at her his teeth no longer dull, They looked sharp He looked at Alph and she looked terrified, then his teeth became dull again. He really wanted to destroy the machine.

“seriously alphys. you need to stop doing what you are doing, and even if what you say is true, how could you know?”

He heard footsteps, it was (Y/N) and the others, calling out both their names.

He shrugged, and said “cause’ you really. **really**.. might not like it if they see you like this.” He said in a low voice, he sensed you coming closer, surprisingly worried, {well, it IS dark down here..} he thought. He used his magic to take the Soul Notebook out of Alphys hand and put it on the shelf, He turned off the light, and then turned on a different one far enough from the machine but close to where they were.

 

“Sans! Alphys! There you are!” (Y/N) said she immediately ran over, Undyne hugging Alphys, Frisk hugging him. “well.. Alph was doing stuff down here..” he said, and trailed off. Something was glowing in the machine, but he shrugged it off.

“Now that we got you two, let’s go!” (Y/N) said quite loudly.

And they went back upstairs, but something in the machine made Sans feel uneasy. {but why though?} Sans thought, shrugging it off (Again)

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~

 

You were smiling, **Finally** you could get out of that dark basement, you felt watched down there, and up here was no better. You didn’t feel uneasy and feel **_negative energy_ ** in the basement, but up here was better, you could tell that Chara felt the same way.

 

You were going to smile, and you did, and then Undyne asked.

“Hey, nerd! Let’s go to your house! I bet we can do cool stuff there!” she said, her eye being completely filled with curiosity and nothing else.

 

“W-Well.. I guess??? Maybe?? If you want to??-” You were cut off by Chara. “Sure you can!!” They shrieked.

 

Sans just had his _‘Shit-eating Grin’_ but he had a small blue tint on his.. **cheekbones??** You smiled to him, he let out a small chuckle, and he somehow wiped off the blue blush tints.

 

“sure, why not?” he said,in a deep voice. **_Oh shit, why does his voice make you all feel warm all of a sudden?_ ** You had to shrug it off, feeling still a bit warm, he somehow noticed this, and chuckled.

 

Sighing, you went to the car after getting your stuff, and drove to your house. With the monsters in the backseat, while Chara and Frisk were in the 1st backseat thing, Sans was in the front, because he **HAD TO JUST** use teleportation. Meanwhile he was making puns, but.. **WHY DID HE MAKE YOU FEEL SO WARM WHILE YOU GUYS WERE INSIDE THE HOUSE?!**

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Well, nice to know that she likes Sans.”

“###, that’s obvious.”

“Well, it would be a matter of time before **Cross** finds out.”

“He likes her, strange isn’t it?”

“i mean, ##### managed to break apart Chara’s half of the SOUL, so why is he still solid?”

“D-- _d-_ **d** et- **_t_ ** -term- **-m** -M- _m_ -ina- **_a_ ** \- _a_ -tion- _N_ . **i** -idio- _o_ -O-ts.”

“#####, why are you here?”

“S- **s** im- _p_ \- **P-** le. I want to- _o_ wa- **a** -tch he- **E** -er to-O.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the second chapter!!!!
> 
> I'm planning to do a poll on which guardian should meet (Y/N) first.


	9. Meeting at your job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Silent squealing of fangirl fangirling*  
> Sans is a perverted skeleton,  
> Papyrus is innocent.  
> The gang meets up at your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!  
> 42 kudos.  
> 5 bookmarks.  
> And already a Thousand clicks?!  
> YOU GUYS ARE.. AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was morning after the little anime party, you profusely apologized to your boss for being late, and argue with Kathleen some more.

 

{What is with Kathy anyway? Our boss, Carl, supports monsters. So Wtf?} You think. Hearing the bell, you turn to the door. Seeing that (surprisingly) Papyrus and… Sans were here.

 

Goddammit. You stare at them, and when Kathleen walks over to give them an earful about ‘Herp a derp a derp! You can’t come come here cause’ blah blah! Offensive stuff! Racist things about monsters!’ You immediately walk in front of her, when she was going to say it.

 

“Hi guys! Sans and Papyrus! Don’t mind ~~-Kath mic ass hat-~~ Kathy here, she’s kinda.. Rude.”

You say cheerfully, covering Kathleen’s mouth, She looked angry. Serves  _ her  _ right. Sans seems to get the picture and cracks a joke, you giggled with a groan coming from Papyrus.

 

“SANS, PLEASE. THIS PLACE IS PUBLIC.” He said, with a naturally loud voice. Kathy kept cursing under her breath, and you gave her a glare, and in response she bit your hand, You winced. And you think Sans gave her a glare instead… {Why?}

 

“Anyways I’ll show you your table. Follow me!” You said, feeling aware of someone watching you again. You lead them to the table, with Sans staring um.. At your… um..

“Do you mind?” You hiss silently with venom laced, he chuckled, with a confused PApyrus asking you what he did.

 

“Here you are, here are the menus, and… Done!” You got the table all set up.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He chuckled on the outside, he felt embarrassed on the inside. He let you catch him, {note to self; do sneak peeks.} he thought, looking at the menu, The soda part was not very… Varied.

It merely said

**Sodas: 3.98$**

**Refills for 50%**

**Choices:**

**Coke**

**Sprite**

**Orange Juice.**

**Smoothies: 6.00$**

**Refills for 5.00%** {are you kidding me? That’s literally one dollar off.}

**Strawberry**

**Lime** {ew.}

**Candy** {a smoothie made out of candy? why???}

He wanted to get ketchup instead of  **this shit.** Papyrus was fascinated by the choices, he chuckled. Feeling that he  _ had to just make a pun _ .

“SANS, NO.” Papy said, Sans looked at him and shrugged, seeing the ketchup bottle, he picked it up and secretly chugged it when the waiters and the humans weren’t looking, which was rare.

 

He sees you getting told off by Kathy, he heard a bit of the conversation. He already didn’t like Kathy, she gave off a bad vibe to him.

 

“Seriously? They are scums! SCUMS! Why do you support them?!”

“It’s none of YOUR business Kathy.”

“Yes. It. Is.”

“Since when did you become my Boss?”

“Um, like since uh…”

“Hahaha. You really think you can boss me around like that?”

“Bitch.”

“I’m not a female dog that swoons over.  **Every. Single. Man. I. Meet.** ”

“T-Take that back!”

“No.”

He hadn’t realized he chugged the whole bottle of ketchup down. And when he did, he snuck it into the basket again. When you came over and saw it was empty. You cursed under your breath. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You’re kidding, right Sans?” You say in a Annoyed tone, like Why Did he chug it?

“nope, can i get water though?” with the  _ ‘Shit-eating Grin’ _ on his face. AGAIN.

 

“Dammit.. Alright,-” You wrote down the orders, then look to Papyrus. You were watched, but Sans was still staring at your ass. You were quite  **annoyed** frankly.

“-How about you Papyrus?” You said, hearing the bell and the sound of a door opening.

“ORANGE JUICE! PLEASE?” Oh my Irene, He just  **_had_ ** to put on the Kawaii Puppy Eyes.

{*Internal Aww’ings*} “Alright, Papyrus, now Imma go just- Oh!”

Undyne and Alphys were here, along with Frisk and Chara.. And a bad-mouthed flower.

“Fuck all of you! Why did you bring me here! I hate you all! Put me down!” He was spewing, you had the most unimpressed glare ever.

“Very funny.”

“Hey punk! What’s up?”

You have THEM sit with the brothers, and now it just reallyyy got uncomfortable. Isn’t that swell? Especially with a perverted skeleton staring at your ass. Undyne gave him a glare, and he just blushed a  **really. Really. Deep blue.**

He looked like a blueberry, when you commented on it, He looked even more embarrassed. Flowey(which you learned a couple minutes ago) was laughing his dirt ass off.

You got a text.

_ 5:23pm 194-8938: nice try sweetcheeks, this isn’t over.  _

]It was from Sans, he was staring at you with his phone in his hand. Goddammit, he looked cute when he was blushing  **and now he** **_just has to_ ** **text you.** God he was an asshat and a pervert, but he looked adorable sometimes.

_ 5:25 Draconian: We’ll see about that, Bone-boy. _

_ 5:28 Skelecutebro: oh really? _

_ 5:29 Draconian: Yes. Really. _

 

You went and got the gan their food, and then they got ready to go to your house.

 

_ 6:00 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:01 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:03 Skelecutebro: [please gif] _

_ 6:06 Draconian: Sans, shut the fuck up and stop spamming me. _

_ 6:07 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:09 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:10 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:11 Skelecutebro: [Lenny gif] _

_ 6:14 Draconian: Goddammit. _

 

With a skeleton spamming you, you drive home. And then Papyrus tells off Sans ‘TO STOP SPAMMING HER’ sometimes Papyrus is the best.

You got home safe.

You spoke to Sans looking him in the eye socket. “You almost broke my phone.”

“so what?”

“You'll owe me a new one if you break it.”

“and you owe me somethin.”

“Fuck you.”

“buy me dinner first.”

“It’s a figure of speech, dumbass.”

“i know.”

 

_ Oh, (Y/N).. Don’t trust him just yet, he knows you. _

_ {Cross? Is that you? Wtf do you mean?} _

_ He knows you're SOUL. _

_ {That little shit-} _

_ Yes but you liiiiiiiiiiike him. _

_ {SHUT UP!} _

_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), _

_ {Bruuh.. Why..} _

“hello? earth to (Y/N)?”

“Oh so-sorry, here let me unlock the door..-”  _ click!  _ “There, now come on in!”

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*

 

“Dang it, Now  **Cross** knows telepathy?!”

“Well duh..”

“W-wW- **wh** a _ t  _ di-iD  _ y- _ **_Y_ ** **-y** \-- _ y _ ou Expect #-#-###.”

“Shut up ####.”

“n- **N** - _ n _ o.”

“#####, he means it bro.”

“ **F-f-f-** **_fi_ ** _ N _ e  **#-#** _ R# _ # **_#_ ** _.” _


	10. More moves then you can count.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to make you realize that he trusts you and likes you.  
> Chara is a psychotic bitch.  
> LET'S FLY INTO THE FIRST LAYER OF SIN SHALL WE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Slight Psychoness.  
> Slight Licking  
> Slight moves.  
> Slight violence.  
> Swearing.

The group immediately filed in, Papyrus went straight to the kitchen with Frisk, Chara went with Undyne and Alphys, so.. Lucky you, you get so called  _ bonding time  _ with Sans.

 

You both felt awkward, and you just slowly started moving you head to face the front. Veerrry slowly….

“Sans, want to play some… Minecraft or like.. Um… uh… Smash bros again..?”

“smash bros.”

“A-Alright…” Man getting up from the feather cushion was easy, Try to get your friend off it wasn’t.

{But.. maybe he is  **more than** just a friend…} No! You shake your head, he was a skeleton, and you were a hybrid thing. Even if his feelings were mutual. You guys probably wouldn’t be able too…

You realize you absently-mindedly walked towards the T.V. You feel your body lifted up and thrown on the couch. Sans looking as smug as ever.

“Sans, what the actual-?”

“language kid.”

“Dude, I don’t give any fuc-”

“do you always swear?”

“No.”

“then why around me?”

“Shut up.” That line made you feel like a tsundere.

 

After playing a round of smash bros. You both used random.

Surprisingly. It made you both Corrin. The match got.. Pretty.. Intense.

You ended up losing.

**“The winner is.. Corrin!”**

“God fucking dhwjdkdmlkdm-mff!”

His hand is clasped over your mouth, giving you a glare, but also.. Amusement?

“ **language** ” he said in that growly low voice of his again.  **Fuck! This is making you hot again! WHY?!**

You mouth a slight ‘Fuck you.’ to which he responds with something slithering on your neck. Was it a..

**_WAS HE LICKING YOU?!_ **

You pry his hand off your mouth, and hiss “Sans, what in the name of Irene WAS THAT?” He gave a devilish smirk, but said nothing. You wouldn’t admit it to him, that what he did made your soul feel… fluttery inside...

You guys kept playing, but  **every single fucking freaking time**  you lost, He would try doing something. Mainly a butt grab, but he stopped once Chara and Frisk came in the room.

 

_ 7:02 draconian: You're an asshole. _

_ 7:05 Skelecutebro: idc. _

_ 7:07 Draconian: Really? Using abbreviations? _

_ 7:09 Skelecutebro: [lenny gif] _

_ 7:10 Draconian:Fuck you. _

_ 7:14 Skelecutebro: you’ll get it sooner or later. _

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~** _

 

Chara watched you two in the doorway, that licking sound made them angry. Very mad. {Thats. My. SISTER.} They thought, they wanted to shriek it out loud, but they couldn’t afford to be caught. So they went to Undyne to train.

 

**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

 

**He knew** that when you made that sound, you were shocked and somehow...Lustful.

The lustfulness lasted for 3 seconds.

He continued to play with you for a while, You're laugh, and the tsundere attitude made him laugh on the inside. 

He continued to do this until Frisk and Chara came into the room, Chara glaring at him, as if to say [I know what you did.] He made a face back.

 

When you finally win, you got up. Giving Sans a full view of you're Ass. You didn’t sense it, or didn’t mind it. He chuckled.

**“And the winner is.. Bayonetta!”**

“YES!!! In your face Sans! WHOOO!!!” You said, probably to cheerfully to be considered a normal sane person anymore. He wanted to give a little peck, but he knew he had to get closer to you first.

“yup, you sure did, (Y/N)”

“WHOOOOO!” You ended up probably getting upside down, before just flailing around. He literally had to put you down on the floor. Frisk and Chara were asleep.

 

“Oh that reminds me, You Guys need to go home-”

“Hey punk! Can we watch a horror movie?” 

“TOMOrrow!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“FINE! We’ll be back here tomorrow then!” Undyne yelled, Sans and Papyrus disappeared quite fast, Undyne and Alphys driving home.

You go up to your bed…

And wake up falsely in a alley way..

You were transparent. You saw a small blond little girl with baby blue eyes and a beautiful frilly pink dress.holding what looks to be..

**You're hand..**

She’s smiling, you're talking to her. {Is this another vision?}

You tell her that you're going to a store, She smiles.

Time passes in the Vision like dream.

And then it slows down.

Someone--OR something was biting the poor girl's ankle. It had strange sharp teeth. {It’s a skeleton like Sans but.. Why would a skeleton do this?}

You realize it has a golden tooth. The girl wouldn’t stop shrieking.

“(Y/N)! ANYONE HELLP!!!! SOMETHING ITSH BITING ME! SOMEONE GET THISH THING OFF OFS ME!” And..

It let go.. 

You called for *HELP

You're future self came out of the store just in time..

Oh hello there, little red soul..

Who are you?

You woke up, covered in sweat and being shocked. Chara was crying in your arms, Frisk was shrieking.

“What’s wrong?!” You said, sitting up.

“I had night-mares!!!” Frisk cried in their hoarse voice {Shocking, Frisk never spoke like this..}

“Me too..”

“What was it about?”

They said in unison. “It felt like.. Someone was biting me.. And then it slithered over my grave…”

*Act.

*COMFORT

**_~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

“Shit, shit shishitshitshitshitshitshit…”

“W- **w** -Whats w-W-- **wro** **_n_ ** G?”

“#####.. Two timelines are merging.. Shishitshitshitshitshitshitshit!! Fucccckkk..”

W- **W-** **_W_ ** _ -w-Wh-a _ **_aaaaTT_ ** T **_TT_ ** _ T _ **_T?!”_ **

“Oh god, #####. Error please be quiet you son of a bee’s nest.. Wait what?”

I## and E#### looked at #R### in unison and said

“Two timelines are merging”

“Tw-o timel-in-eeee-s a r-r-rre mer **g** ing-g- **g-** **_G_ ** g”

A pause.

“Undertale”

“U-u-UndEEEErtale.”

“A-and..”

“And..”

“Underfell.”

“U- **u** nd _ eerrr _ f-f-f-f-f- _ EEE _ **_lll..”_ **


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets  
> ATTENTION!  
> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> MILD SWEARING  
> CONFESSION.

You calmed the twins down, when they did. It was time for them to go to school. {I hope they like PB and Honey…} You thought worriedly. You put on your usual work outfit, which consisted of a Blue knee high dress with a red ribbon in your hair and black tights with blue high heels.

You look at it. And sighed. {Dang it, I just _had_ to earn the Cashier job today.}

_What’s wrong with that?_

_{Cross, it means I have to watch people checking me out in this sTUPID outfit. All because KATHY-MIC-ASS-HAT told the boss that I bit her. Stupid fu-}_

_I know, just.. Try to not.._

_{Alright.}_

After that little chat with Cross telepathically, you went to work.

 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After work, you went home and saw a little girl crying on the street, She looked **exactly** like the Girl you saw in your vision. You went over to her, and she looked up, she looked like she was crying for a while.

“H--hwe.. Hello?”

“Hello there, little one. What happened?” you ask her gently, not realizing that a goat monster was watching you.

“M-My mama, she left me here.. Called me a.. Kill-Killer…” She whimpered, Poor thing. She had cuts on her face, some new and old.  Along with a purple bruise on her shoulder. She was wearing a green dress that was torn at the bottom, holes and all.

“My child, why?” said the goat monster, you turn around and come face-to-face with the queen of monsters. She looked sad at the appearance of the girl.

“Oh! Y-Your majesty!” The queen gave you a sympathetic look. “Please, call me Toriel.”

After talking with the girl, she said her name was “Sara.” Toriel gave you her number, and said

“Please feel free to come over and babysit her.” You obliged to when you could, meanwhile you had to get home and set up the family room.

 

When you got Chara and Frisk back home with you, Frisk immediately went to search for movies, Chara got the blankets and pillows, even your favorite polka-dotted purple blanket.

You started up the popcorn, 3 bowls and mini bowl for extra.

When you heard the doorbell ring, you went over to it while the popcorn was popping. You reached for the doorknob, and felt a cold chill behind you, and a cold skeletal hand on your shoulder.

 

“Jesus Sans! You scared me…” You said when you turned around, He had his _‘Shit-eating Grin’_  again. He simply shrugged.

“sorry, didn’t mean to.. rattle your bones kid.” He said, with a _Wink???_ {How the hell does a skeleton blink?} He chuckled again.  It was getting a bit annoying.

You turned around to open the door knob. You knew Sans was still staring at your ass.

“Come in!” You say cheerfully, Sans now teleported next to them. “Let’s go, Frisk is getting the movies.” You said.

 

You texted Sans

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

_4:09pm SugarSoul: Sans, please do not put ketchup on the popcorn, i have an extra bowl if you want to._

 

_4:11pm Punmaster: alright don’t blame me though if ketchup gets in the bowl by accident._

 

She stopped swearing in her texts for today. He sat on one of the blankets, seeing that you were too tired to object him sitting next to you. You had circles under your eyes, which he thought ruined your complexion a bit.

While everyone had their popcorn ready. Chara got up and announced to everyone.

“Frisk got the movie.” He didn’t know about the movie, but then again, Undyne did want to watch a movie.

 

The movie, of course started.

He found himself scooting next to you.

 

~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

When the movie started off, it of course. Had crummy jumpscares, bloody little girls, pure white eyes, knives. You name it.

But the monsters? _OOHHH BOY…_ Undyne shielded Papy’s eye sockets, which he profusely used a eye cover instead. But his ears.. {That poor cinnamon roll..} Undyne was spilling so much POPCORN. Alphys was scared to her wits and Undyne is cuddling her. Sans looked…

Protective.

Over the course of the movie, you noticed he was getting closer to you. And sometimes when one of the scenes showed a little child with a knife and eyes bleeding. Sans almost flipped out. His eye burst into blue flame, either from shock, anger, or whatever. But he just got. **Like really close** …

“D-Do you mind?” You stutter out, not as strong as you would like. He ignores you, leaving a very Uncomfortable girl and a skeleton next to each other. He seemed to not mind, You just felt really hot.

 

When the movie is over, Sans finally gets off from your side. Breathing out. {Like so. How does a skeleton breath?!}

They all go to different places of the house since it was the weekend(haha I wish it WAS!)

Frisk and chara took over the T.V. Undyne and Alphys went to the basement to watch your anime CDs.

So lucky you again. Stuck with Sans. Oh should I mention that Papyrus was Frisk and Chara?

Fantastic. And that perverted skeleton is watching you again..

“so..-”

“Hey…-”

You both said it at the same time. A rise of red grew to your cheeks.. You tried to apologize but he said it was fine.

“hey, wanna… tell me about yourself..?”

“I-I guess..”

You told him that…

  * You loved candy
  * You had strange Deja Vu dreams.
  * You like the color (F/C)
  * You can cook better. [Which he replies with ‘haha, very funny.’]



But nothing else.

Next thing you know is that he has you pinned in a corner. What’s weird is that he looks taller than you, oh wait you're crouching down.

“heh.. “ You try and get up but you can’t, he’s literally looming over you. Feeling woozy. You close your eyes, feeling that slimy sensation on your neck again.

“Sans stop.”

“stop what?”

“I know what you're doing. It’s not funny- Ow..” He started biting on your neck. And it **hurt** , like a lot to make you hiss in pain trying to to lose the balance on your TOLERANCE.

“Dude, what the-” He’s.. **kissing…** You.. **Shit, you’re getting waaay hotter! What’s going on?!**

When he breaks the kiss, it’s like a million futures coming into view.

_You and Frisk shielding Chara from Sans._

_A different Sans trying to kill Frisk._

_A white room with someone running towards you._

_You bleeding from something in your chest._

_Someone laughing as you forcefully shapeshift._

“heh.. sorry, i had to…” Sans said, trailing off. He had a blue blush on his face again. And looked cute with it.

“You look like a blueberry again.” You smirk. “S-s-shut up..”

“Nope!” You kept teasing him about it.

You finally confess, but you never told Sans about your secret..

 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**_ **

“Dammit! They merged!”

“w- **w-w-W-wha** _t d_ O y- _Y_ -y ou m **E** a _N?!”_

“He means the Underfell timeline and Undertale timeline merged together..

“W **h** -y- Yy d\\-t-t _hhhoooo_ ugh?!”

“I don’t know! Ask NM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions!  
> Confessions...  
> We are now in the second layer of sin.


	12. Something's.. Not Right..(@)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear..

Since everybody thought it was SUCH A GOOD IDEA to sleep over, you ended sleeping on the blanket in the living room. Sans slept in one of the guest rooms, Chara and Frisk slept in your room, Papyrus in a another guest room. Even with all the blankets you were freezing.

 

When you fell asleep. It felt like a minute when you woke up. Light was pouring out of the red rimmed window, the glass pane was glimmering from the light. It made you feel blind, and you got up.

That was a horrible idea.

You felt like you were on  **Fire** , your body felt freezing at the same time. You ached like crazy, and you heard some speaking. Chara immediately launched themself onto your back, causing you to hiss from the sudden contact. They get off you, and point to the TV.

 

“(Y/N)! Look!” They said. When you finally get the energy to get up. They stare at you.. Creepy.

When you look over on your left, you see Undyne and Alphys stare at the TV in shock. Papyrus was sitting on the floor busy eating Doritos apparently, Sans was sitting on the floor too.

 

When you look to the right, the news was on. Saying  **‘Breaking News!’**

You get up again, popping your shoulders from the ache. For some reason you were now just cold. You turn around to the front, aware that your hair was a mess. You began to watch the news.

 

**‘Breaking News!’**

**‘9 murders have been seen around Ebbot City, each with a strange bite mark on the ankle or wrist. They seem to have been muffled and the humans have lost a lot of blood, it is unknown if monsters are harmed, last night a local store’s security camera caught this footage.’**

 

**_‘A young boy was walking out of the store, when he saw a shiny gem poke out of the ground, when he picked it up after putting down his Airheads and chips. It was dark outside and then a red flash of light appeared out of nowhere and something sunk itś teeth into the boyś wrist. It might have asked the boy where a human was and he repeatedly shouted (thanks to the sound recordings in the camera) ´I don't know her!´ It is unknown why the creature did not mute him, but we will find who is doing this and put a stop to it, and we will protect the girl who is being hunted.´_ **

 

**Thank you for listening, if you have any theories or facts about who it is and who's being hunted, please let us know.´**

 

Everyone was silent, even Papyrus, you fidgeted once. Twice. Three times. Sans started dozing off. Then you broke the silence with a shaky voice, knowing that  _ your vision was becoming a reality _ .

“S-So… Now what?” You clearly were scared, no BRAVERY. Just… fear..

“welp, you're staying here at least.” Sans said, he looked a bit.. How do you say it??

Protective again

You shook your head as you tried to stand up, you felt a bit dizzy but you stayed standing. You looked for the remote in order to change the channel to something more interesting. Either you're friends moved it or you lost it, but you couldn’t find it. You grew slightly aggravated by it.

“Where the heck is my remote?” You shrieked-whispered.

No one answered.

You turned your head to the TV. And walk over, a small pain in your chest almost trips you but you managed to balance. You find the remote under the table.

You hissed in annoyance(Hiss count: 2x) and try turning the channels.

_ {No batteries..} _

_ Oh boo hoo _

_ {Shut the fuck up Cross) _

_ Make me. _

_ {I SWEAR IF WEREN’T USING TELEPATHY RIGHT NOW-} _

“(Y/N)? Earth to Big sis?” Chara said, waving their hand in your face. You mumble “No batteries..” And Chara looks like they’ve been caught red-handed. Fumbling they take out the batteries in their pocket.

“Why are there batteries in your pocket Chara?” You say, no irritation. Just curiosity.

“U-Um.. I..”

You gave Chara a stern look, and changed the channel.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“so.. frisk said you can sing?”

“Yeah.. But it’s not much really..” You tell Sans, nonetheless he looks excited.

He tells you that there’s going to be a karaoke show at him favorite place.

It’s been a few days since the news announcement, and so far no one has caught the murderer. And what might be the favorite place? Grillby’s.

You aren’t dating, but you did confess that you had something. But that was it.

Nothing special.

You made it to Janit soar Elementary, chara and Frisk’s school. You were supposed to be there for a conference. Sans teleported you there, and as usual, he always left with you being embarrassed from him grabbing your ass, you walked into the school when he teleported away.

You were wearing a simple pair of Jeggings, a shirt that says  _ ‘Just because I’m cute, Doesn’t mean I’m nice.’ _ on it. You also had a sweater that is plaid, and boots that were black.

The kids  **Gawked** at you, surprised that someone like you was in the building. When you entered the principal's office,  He looked unsurprisingly angry again.

He started off with the whole ‘You need to control them!” and then he said this..

“No wonder The monster ambassador is you're sibling, and stupid enough for monsters to believe as their savior, not only that but they are too weak to-”

“ **What. Did. You. JUST. Say?** ”

He stopped talking, you were immediately mad at the guy,  **How DARE he make fun of Frisk. How DARE he make fun of monsters.**

“ **Listen here, you big fat of stinking shit, I don’t know why you got this idea but. My sibling has been in more fights than you EVER WILL. So don’t go on about Frisk being a Fucking wuss, they fought a fucking demonic BEAST, so don’t even TRY. You're all talk and no bite, I hope you know that, bitch.** ”

 

THAT made him flinch, You think you finally got him beat, until he yells ‘SECURITY!’

But nobody came.

Outside, screams were heard, you dropped his neck collar and stared at the door in horror.

Screams of Pain were heard.

You ran out there as fast as you could,. Carrying Frisk and Chara in your arms.

Hello there again.. Little red soul..

Why are you crying..?

You want to know.. Where I am..?

I’m sorry… It’s too risky..

_ RUN. RUN! _

_ {I’m trying!} _

_ Faster, _

You managed to get to you're house,screams could be heard everywhere near the school.

Opening your front door, you tell Frisk and Chara to go play.

Going downstairs..

You use the bed of feathers.

In your dreams, someone running towards you in a white, empty room.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~*_ **

“D-Ddammit fE- **lll** -LL..”

“What do you propose we do? What about you Fresh?”

Nope nope, bruddah nope.”

“wWW **wel** _ p…. _ GueSSS **ssSD** **_S wE h_ ** _ AV _ e  to d-d-dDo this ourselves..”

“You're right.. I hate to admit it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear reader...  
> Anyways, poll soon!!!  
> And this story might be put on hold for another story i might be doing. It depends!~


	13. A glismpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader see the 3 in one tiny paarty of the chapter..  
> It's minor.  
> OR is it?

You shook yourself awake, groaning with the sharp headache. This was happening for DAYS. The pain was going to be unbearable soon probably, you looked at the time, only an hour passed. You heard stomping around the house, and frantic yells.

“ARE YOU OK LADY HUMAN?!”

“We heard what happened at the school!”

Ah..

That’s Papyrus and Undyne being frantic getting up from the bed was a pain because it was  **super** fluffy. You slowly walked up the stairs, unaware that you clearly looked like you hadn’t slept for days, you were like a zombie.

When you find the two, Sans is apparently with them because that made sense??? You were wearing your outfit from earlier and your hair was a mess from not brushing it. They seemed worried.

“HUMAN, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN GETTING ENOUGH SLEEP LATELY?” Oh dammit, the cinnabon realized it. Undyne nodded in agreement, Sans just looked like he was smiling again.

_ {Little asshole, acting like he loves me, then he acts like he makes fun of me, fucking asshat.} _

_ Why do you liikeee him then? _

_ {SHUT UP CROSS!} _

You shook your head. “I’m Fine Papy. Alright?” You winked as if to assure him. He seemed to not notice it, and went to make his ‘ **FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI** ’ which you said was fine. Undyne went to go help him..

Sans stared at you.

“Dude, stop staring.” You said rudely, He shook his head. Asshole. You tried to walk away, but something held you in place. Magic? You tried squirming away, didn’t work. You tried speaking but it was a squeak.

“ **you are staying at home.”** That growly voice, it made you warm but you didn’t care, you smirked.

“Bite me, I’ll do what the fuck I want.”  You said with a hint of irritation. That just made him even more  **angrier** than you would have liked...

And he actually bit you,  **on your neck** . You were immediately stunned, no shock, just..

Confusion.

You didn’t speak, you were stuck in place. You felt pain, and you saw something..

No, rather.. Someone, 3 someone's…

They were skeletons, one black with  **Errors** all around him. One with black paint on him, and one wearing glasses.

The clothes were blurry, but you could make out that one was wearing neon, one with a black hoodie, and one with a brown scarf.

You looked transparent, but they were staring..  **At you** .

You heard Sans voice, and he was shaking you. The 3 skeletons, one immediately panicked.

Another had his glasses say ‘What’

The first one had strings out of his hands.. But why? He lunged towards you with the strings.

And the whiteness tore away.

And you were back in the Real world again.

“What.. Just happened?” You said, feeling dizzy. You realize you are in you're room, Sans is no longer there. He is downstairs. You tried getting up, nope arms are asleep. Legs? The same.

You stared at the ceiling, and you heard the door being knocked on.

“Come in.” You say, surprised your own voice hadn’t fallen asleep too. A small frisk came in, worried.

[Are you alright?] They sign, you nod. But it was forced.

They frown, and you frown back.

Hello there.. Again..

Am I alright?

I guess...Are you okay?

  
  
  


Why won’t you answer?

 

Did I do something wrong?

No?

You can’t figure out how you can speak to the little red soul, it has a white core and waves around it, and is upside down.

_ It’s a monster’s soul.. _

_ {But Why would one be able to talk to me?} _

_ I don’t know. _

You ask Frisk to get you a glass of water, and then  **9 SECONDS LATER** Frisk has about 4 bottle of water in their arms. You tell them that you don’t need that much, but they disagree.

Papyrus brings you the spaghetti, and it actually tasted good. For once, you told it too Papyrus. And he went to hug you. You felt like you were being crushed by a rocky boulder the size of  a Sequoia Tree.

Undyne gave you a large helping of candy, it’s sweet.

**HP Recovered: 18.**

Sans just stared at you, he looked Concerned for once.

You smiled because they were fussing over you..

_ And besides, the kraoke stuff won’t begin until Sunday.. _

 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**_ **

“How could you let her get away?!”

“ **_i_ ** _ -I _ it **_S n_ ** _ ottt mY  _ fau **lt-t-t** if She gets away.” He shot back.

“Ink please…” Fresh said with a Audible sigh, “It was original sans.”

“...”

“Silence.

More Silence.

“WHAT?!”

“G **ggee** Z.. O-o- _ overp _ rotecti **VE**  muc--h?”


	14. Singing gives out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song 'Copycat' allows Sans to make a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story is made.

You finally recovered, but the headache stung like a ton of bees were stabbing themselves into you. You finally got up and decided to choose what you wanted to wear.

You chose a red burgundy sweater, A shirt with the famous Hatsune Miku on it, and a small pair of shorts and black tights, you also wore a pair of blue-and-black striped stockings with black shoes. You stare at the mirror, feeling self-conscious. You turn around, seeing you're hair was a complete mess, most likely because you  **HAVEN’T EVEN TRIED** to brush your hair yet.

Shrugging, you picked up 20$. For Food, hearing your name being called by Sans, you walk downstairs. He held his hand out for a teleport and you took it.

You felt you were on a rollercoaster.

You find both yourselves at Grillby’s. Sans winks at you for some reason.

When you walk in, hardly anybody were even talking.

All the songs were just jazzy saxophones, no voices.

You could tell people wanted something different.

You felt DETERMINED to make the wish your command.

Walking  to the bartender which wasn Grillby of course. You asked for 2 drinks. Sans got a ketchup bottle.

When Sans nudged your arm, you had 2 drinks but you weren’t even slurring. You slowly get up, and walk to the stage.

Everybody goes quiet, You felt  Fear .

You lost the feeling of it, and started.

The music began to play.

  
  
  
  


_ “Say ‘Hello, who are you?’” _

_ “And we’ll start from scratch again,” _

_ “‘Gotta go, talk to you soon!’” _

_ “Day by Day, I’m Fading away.” _

_ “We get along just fine, I say everything you like to hear.” _

_ “It’s funny how I feel like I’m looking in a mirror.” _

 

You pause, some Monsters look mesmerized by your voice, Sans was one of them, He even stopped drinking his ketchup.

 

_ “I can’t remember..” _

_ “Whooo I am.” _

_ “Everything’s a blur..” _

_ “Take me over..~” _

 

You get ready to sing the chorus.

 

_ “I’ll become what you like,” _

_ “This is what   _ **_YOU_ ** __ wanted,”

“Right?!”

“Sacrifice all I’ve known,”

“I will teach myself to let gooooo-”

 

You continued singing, Sans looked completely in a trance, but he knew this couldn’t be real, He couldn’t. You were singing something that made him feel like You understood what happened to him in the timelines..

But You didn’t know about them..

Did you?

 

_ “ _ **_Copy that, Copycat_ ** _.” _

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**

 

**When you were FINALLY done** . The monsters were silent, then claps were erupted from the dog pack, Then everywhere else. Sans didn't even move. Grillby looked amazed.

When you got home, Sans didn’t say a word, he just pecked you on the forehead for some reason and left.

You checked your phone.

_ 12 Missed Messages _ .

Oh shit, why though?

You tapped on voicemail.

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Ah, (Y/N), if you are listening to this well..” _

_ “We merged with another company..” _

_ “And you're fired.” _

_ “You supported monsters, and also happened to be friends with some, for this we cannot allow, therefore you are now fired.” _

_ “DON’T EVER.” _

_ “Come back.” _

 

Holy shit, you were fired from the one place that paid decently, well fuck. You started crying, before you knew it, Chara and Frisk were in your room, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I just got fired.”

Shit.

Now  _ they  _ were crying.

You cryed yourselves off to sleep.

And you woke up again in a white room again.

There was Cross.

And he looked  **Pissed** .

He made his way towards you.

“so.. what happened?” He shrieked-whispered.

You tell him.

Oh hello red soul again.

My name?

I’m (Y/N).

How about you?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

“I guess all we can do now is wait..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter caus ene story is being published today! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!


	15. Accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get accepted into Grillbz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author job is still open! just comment and say you want to join!

A week had happened, and ever since you were fired from your job, you silently slept away your sorrows for 3 days. Only 3. And you filled in a job ad from Grillby´s. Not because that you were desperate.

Mainly because you were bored with life itself. And also you kinda wanted to see Sans while you worked…

Not that you kinda liked what he did!

You finally got the application accepted and you got your outfit. It was at least not as flashy as most cafe outfits.

It was a velvet sparkled dress with  black shirt sleeves and white trim on the ends on the sleeves, it had a white trim on the bottom of the dress and it was at your knee height.  _ {Thank god itś not like those small super short maid dresses.]  _ You let out a sigh of pure relief and begin to put on the dress and adjust it.

Thank god, it wasn’t a maid outfit.

Frisk and Chara came in to see what you looked like, and they got your make up.

You had to spend minutes telling them that you didn't need makeup, and you finally gave up.

When you began going to Grillbyś after dropping off Frisk and Chara at Tori's house for a sleepover with Sara, they really wanted to play with her apparently. You didn't understand why, but you played along.

You stared into the mirror, all your insecurities flooding in, the scars. The pain.

_ {Stop thinking about it, and it will go away..}  _ You told yourself, while Cross apparently was jabbering on and on in your brain about your memories.

_ {Well, why are you snooping around in the first place?!}  _ You shrieked inside your mind, picking up your black hand gloves, another requirement for Grillby apparently. You were basically having a shouting match with Cross, he was being an ass.

During this, you were absent-mindedly braiding a side strand of hair that escaped from your ponytail.

Looking at the mirror again, to yourself, you looked like a Office lady. Shaking the thought off, you begin to put on your jacket and walk out the door, the sound of your black high heels hitting against the pavement. As you walked towards the car, you proceeded to turn on the radio when you got inside, hearing more murder reports.

_ {Why would someone even kill multiple humans? It wouldn't make much sense..}  _ You thought, as you silently popped in a breath mint in your mouth and get your keys.

_ Magic Feeding _

What?

_ Whoever it is, or WHAT it is, it´s trying to bring up its magic LV. _

Thats freaky, feeling a bit wary, you sighed. Looking in the window mirror again.

You clutched the keys tightly, and you felt a strange feeling on your right arm.

It was your dragon scales limbing up to your elbow.

“Goddammit, why now?” You said aloud, trying to calm down your shifting magic. You managed to get it down a bit, it was just your nails now that were pure black and sharp, you covered the claws up with your gloves.

You breathed in, and then out.

You could do this. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*

 

When you got there, it was early, a little bit after 5 pm, so you could set up the place. Coming inside, you only see some anthropomorphic animals, you couldn’t complain though.

You checked your phone for the time.

**_5:27 PM_ **

**_3 Texts From: Skelecinnamon_ **

**_1 Text from: Skelecutebro_ **

Oh, you got texts from the skeleton brothers. How quaint. You tapped onto to Skelecinnamon, not realizing that a very tall anthropomorphic Crocodile was staring at you, very creepily I should add.

You began reading the texts with a thoughtful expression written on your face.

_ Tuesday 10:45am Skelecinnamon: HUMAN! I HAVE HEARD YOU GOT FIRED FROM YOUR JOB. I HOPE YOU FIND A NEW JOB SOON! _

Aww, that little cinnamon roll. Wishing you luck.

_ Saturday 3:00pm Skelecinnamon: I HEARD FROM UNDYNE THAT YOU ARE SENDING IN A APPLICATION FOR A JOB AT GRILLBY’S! IF YOU GET IT, PLEASE DON’T GIVE SANS KETCHUP. _

Huh..  _ {Why would I give ketchup to him? I’ve seen him get drunk off the stuff a BUNCH of times...He kissed ME once while he was…}  _ You felt your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

_ I hereby forbid you from thinking about that. _

_ {Really, Cross?} _

_ Yes, really. _

Alright then.

You checked the latest text

_ 9:00AM Skelecinnamon: SANS HAS TOLD ME YOU GOT THE JOB! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES YOU LUCK! _

How sweet!

You suddenly feel a cold, moist hand on your shoulder. You turn around to see the Crocodile staring at you.

“Hello.” You said, keeping curiousity out of your voice, you replaced it with a blunt voice. But the Crocodile monster was back at his seat again. Weird.

You were greeted by Grillby a few minutes later. He said in a quiet voice to serve the next pair of monsters that came in, while you waited, you checked your phone to see what Sans texted you.

_ 5:01pm Skelecutebro: hey, did you get a text from frisk? _

A small  **‘Ding’** went off on your phone.

_ 5:08 Skelecutebro: they said that you got a job at grillbz. _

_ 5:10 Skelecutebro: imma be there soon. _

You had to at least warn him to not act out, you guys weren’t even dating.

And.. Yet he stole your first kiss, and bit your neck before.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_ 5:13 Draconian: Don’t you ffffffffflipping dare try anything. _

**‘Ding!’**

_ 5:15 Skelecutebro: heh, alright. _

 

You knew he was lying.

The door was creaked open and out came in the dog family. Lesser Dog ran to you with the most adorable look on the dog’s face. Greater dog watched happily and began to sit down, Doggo and the dog couple; Dogamy and Dogerressa, at down to.

Meanwhile you were being mauled by Lessy(Nickname). Lesser dog finally got off and sat down too.

You got their orders and begin to give the order form to the chefs, who waved to you. Fuku was there helping and she smiled. You didn’t ask how.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~

 

Great!

Just.. Great!

Sans was here now, and it didn’t help that the fact he was eyeing you up.

You gave a glare at him, he apparently wasn’t fazed. In fact, he was laughing. That sneak.

You were patiently servering the dog couple, until a monster suddenly stood up, it looked like a cross between a slime monster and a fish.

Maybe an Eel?

Whatever it was, it was basically shrieking in a high voice, the dogs were howling trying to calm it down.

If your shifting magic wasn’t calme down like it is now, your arm would be entirely encased in dark blue and black scales right now. But you felt your claws getting sharper for protection.

_ {No scales, just the claws.}  _ You told yourself. Then the creature’s shrieks grew smaller, Grillby or the Dogs must have kicked him out.

“hey.. buddy.. you all right?” Sans had spoken to you, then you realized it.

You were shaking.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just  _ shaken  _ up.. Heh..”  You stopped shaking for while.  **For a while.**

You felt something grab your ass, you turned around to see Sans behind you, but his hand was on your arm.

“Dude, what the fu-”

“grillbz’ is closin, let’s go.” His movements seemed rushed.

And then you felt your stomach twist as if you were on a rollercoaster. Suddenly you were back at your house, and Sans had dissapeared.

_ 11:02pm Skelecutebro: teleportation. don’t ask. _

_ 11:03pm Draconian: dammit. _

At least he didn’t kiss you again.

YOU GUYS WEREN’T EVEN DATING!

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

 

“Cross has been popping in more AU’S lately..”

“what’cha mean, inky?”

“DO NOT call me that, Fresh.”

“ **I-** _ in _ k me _ A _ **_N_ ** s that  **hhh** e keeps  _ chE _ c **king** the UT  **_A_ ** _ us.” _

“great.. fantastic..”


	16. Surprise! (A/N IS IMPORTANT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.. Reader-chan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end of the chapter..

You hardly got any sleep last night, well at least 3 hours of sleep.

You stared out the window, noting it was the half-moon, soon to be the new moon. And you realized it.

You  _ were  _ a dragon after all. Your shifting magic goes haywire on the New Moon.

_ {Don’t panic, I can do this.} _

_ Hi again. _

_ {Not right now Cross.} _

_ fine. _

You stared at the ceiling, the darkness looks so.. Comforting.

It fills you with  _ Amazement _ .

You got a text, you looked and see that Toriel had texted you.

**_1 Text from ‘Goat Mom’_ **

You tapped on the text app, having a small burst of curiosity pulse through you, like an Ocean wave crashing onto a beach.

_ 4:00am Goat Mom: (Y/N), would you like to take Sara on a walk? _

A walk? Perhaps, But the vision you had…

You were scared, but reluctantly agreed.

_ 4:03am Draconian: Sure, Toriel. When? _

**Ding!**

_ 4:05am Goat Mom: 3pm, on the O’clock. _

_ 4:07am Draconian: I can handle it. _

You turned off the screen on your phone, and plugged in the charger, you kept staring at the ceiling..

Before you were plunged into the world of sleep.

  
  


When you woke up, sunlight poured in through the window, and into your eyes. Shutting them tight, you rolled over, groaning.

You opened your eyes again, thinking about how you didn’t buy curtains yet.

You got up slowly,  and then a bit faster when you remembered the conversation you had last night with Toriel.

You got up from your bed, stretching and popping your shoulders, you feel a familiar sensation on your shoulder blades.

_ {OH, i mean; OF COURSE MY SCALES HAVE TO BE WHERE MY WINGS WILL POP UP.}  _ Shrieking inside your mind, you looked in the mirror, you could  _ see  _ and  _ feel  _ the darkish blue scales climb up over your shoulder blades.

_ are you going to actually go? _

_ {Yes, now leave me be.} _

_ No. _

_ {Why?!} _

No reply. Exactly what you need.

You threw on a black shirt with the words ´A Yawn is a Silent Scream for Coffee´ and a pair of black jeggings, you tied your hair in a messy ponytail and began to slide on dark red socks.

You looked in the mirror again, seeing that your right eye had turned slitted and a Leaf Green color was shining in it, you flinched a bit..

Your eyes..

They were…  **Glowing?!**

 

You flinched back, unsure of what to do. You tried to not think of the What-ifs, but they came in like a tidal wave.

 

What if they found out?

What if You couldn’t hide your glowing eyes?

What if You shifted in public?!

What if…

**They wouldn’t accept you?**

 

You shook your head furiously. Walking outside, the weather was chilly outside and little sprinkles of rain poured down on your head. You walked up to the store that Toriel would be at. Thanks to your visions.

You hear someone walking towards you, their steps thumping against the pavement. You look up to see Toriel walking towards you, Sara following close behind her with baby blue eyes.

“Hi, Miss Toriel.” You said, averting your eyes slightly, silently hoping she would not notice the strange glow in your eyes, she seemed to not notice, because she said hello back.

She then told you about that Sara needs  _ this  _ and  _ that _ and stuff that you apparently had to know.

Nodding your head, saying that you understood.

 

Toriel walk away happily for an odd reason. You crouched down, meeting Sara at eye-level and smiling slightly again, she seemed to smile back.

¨So, where would you like to go?” She said, that shocked you quite a bit. ¨Well...¨ You trailed off, seeing a store with some pretty porcelain dolls you could look at, no buying. ¨We could go there.¨ You then pointed to the store, only thinking about browsing.You remembered about that fact you only had 3 porcelain dolls.

One named Monique that looked very much like you and scared the balls out of you sometimes.

Another Named Honey with a Music box thing WHATEVER in her body glass thing.

And one more named Lily who had the same curly (h/c) as you.

“Okay!” Sara said, her blond hair clipped to the side with a pink checkered bow was slightly waving in the wind, the cloudy sky made you more anxious. The vision just became a bit more clearer.

Sara then took off running, you raced after her. The creeping feeling of scales crawling  _ slowly  _ but surely down your back. You finally caught up to Sara and held her hand, holding it gently but tightly. So you didn’t pinch her with your claws and so you didn’t lose her from your grip. You finally got to the door.

“Do you want to come inside with me?” You couldn’t stop the words from coming out of your mouth.  _ {Why did I say that?! Take it back and bring her inside!}  _ You're thoughts were cut off by a small “Yes…” from Sara, you walked inside the store.

Staring at all the pretty porcelain dolls, you were not expecting to actually  _ buy  _ one. Sara wanted you to buy this doll with Blue eyes, black hair, a long dark blue dress, and black dress shoes.

“Alrighty, where to next?” You say to yourself, spying a little shop down the corner named ‘mystical Trinkets’ being drawn to it, you led Sara over there.

She suddenly let out a shriek of pain.

 

For a second, your first instinct was to  _ Protect _ . You turned around, and saw that Sara was holding her ankle. You squatted down and looked at the wound.

It was the bite mark.. From your dream.

 

“Hahahaha…” You were laughing out of fear, you're eyes were glowing like crazy, but nobody saw. Everything was so blurry..

You picked up Sara in your arms, you felt her skinny but long arms hold your neck out of fear. You searched around for the nearest hospital..

And you felt something stab you in the stomach, it hurt a lot, you put down sara and wrapped her ankle as fast as possible.

You handed her your phone and it was on phone contacts.

“Call for help.” You mouthed, she understood. And hid  for an odd reason.

You fell to the ground, the pain clouding your vision. You knew you weren’t going to die, you sensed it..

But the pain made you feel so tired and weak for odd reasons.

You heard somebody running towards you, a figure that looked like Undyne, but she looked like she was ready for battle..

 

You closed your eyes, slipping into a deep dreamless sleep while you're body was trying to fight against death.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You felt as if you were submerged in water, so very far away from the surface, almost out of air.. But still alive. You could hear shouts, and a frantic little brown haired child screaming while trying to call somebody, out of the corner of your eye, you could see… Alphys, with a heart monitor being plugged in.

The voices were clear, but they sounded so far away… Like you were really under water.

But you could still hear them.

“Alphys hurry up! PUNK DON’T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

“I-i’m hurrying! Frisk! H-How are you d-doing with the calling-”

You heard another bout6 of screaming. More yelling, the loud voices made you flinch. But only a bit…

You heard a door slam open. And more footsteps.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO (Y/n)?! UNDYNE, DO YOU KNOW?!” Papyrus, that was Papyrus. That little cinnamon roll. He shouldn’t see you like this.

You tried speaking, something fell or dropped out of your  mouth, your voice croaked with a small whisper.. 

“G-Guys..” You coughed. “Whats going on..?” You felt a metal tang in your mouth, you knew you wouldn’t die, it takes more than a blow to the stomach to kill you, but it hurt still…  **_So much_ ** .

You felt yourself being placed on the bed.

And a soft voice whispers into your ear, frantic and fast but gentle…

“shh.. you’ll be all right.. we can take care of this..”

Sans, that was Sans. He’s here too. Good. That made you feel warm inside.

_ {Wait and see}  _ was your last thought before falling into another dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm losing my DETERMINATION in this story, I have so many book plots in mind, but I'm scared that people will hate me for them..
> 
> ~~like the fact I'm planning to make a story about Reader becoming female ink~~
> 
> And I also have some writers block.. More like a thing..  
> I don't actually think i'm giving up, on this story. But This chapter took way too long, and its because I was grounded..  
> Sorry..  
> And The co-author thing still stands.. :)  
> And it's not the end either.


End file.
